Various types of business entities may interact with each other to sell and purchase products along a chain of commerce. For example, a first business entity may manufacture a product and sell the product to multiple distributers. Each distributor may purchase products from multiple manufacturers and may sell the products to multiple retailers. Each retailer may purchase products from multiple distributers and may sell the products to multiple consumers.
Often, each business entity maintains a computerized system that tracks inventory and provides point-of-sale functionality. In some cases, such an electronic database system may be used to set prices for individual products and to provide reports regarding sales and inventory for the business entity.